My Name is Not
by Kizmet
Summary: A new Beginning 5 Previous stories post on Angel page Spike begins to deal with the request he made of Willow while in Pylea.
1. Changed Outlook

Changed Out look

Changed Outlook

Author's Notes:This series started with my "Angel" stories "Almost Call it Coping", "Someone to look Forward", "Gaining Perspective" and "Bonds of Friendship", but since this one takes place totally in Sunnydale and doesn't directly deal with the characters of "Angel" at all I'm posting it here.Please, please go read the earlier parts and send me feedback.

But if you're a strictly Buffy person here are the relevant developments:Following Willow's news in "The Gift" Angel tried to get the PTBT to bring Buffy back, they told him they couldn't, but it turned out to be a test to see if he continue as a warrior for good even with Buffy dead.Eventually he did and they brought Buffy back.She saw him with Fred and decided he was happier not knowing she was back since he'd moved on.He goes to her grave once went things get ugly in LA and they talk but he assumes she's a ghost.After he returns to LA he gets depressed, Fred kidnaps him back to Pylea, because she sees the FG as the source of his depression.Cordelia, Wesley, Willow and Spike go after him.It is discovered that all vampires have souls in Pylea, before they leave Spike askes Willow to curse him because he doesn't want to go back to being soulless.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

All eyes turned to the door of the Magic Box and stayed there.

Spike fidgeted nervously under their combined stares.

Finally Buffy broke the silence."Wow, that's a new look." Once more, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing she swept her eyes over the newly souled vampire.Tan slacks, a white button down shirt and a tan jacket, gold rim spectacles and sandy blonde hair falling across his forehead in soft curls, if it weren't for his sharp cheekbones, the ones a model would envy, she would have doubted his identity.

"What's with the Gileseques look, Fangless?" Xander asked.

"This is how I look," Spike said quietly."Before, that was how the demon looked, the tough-punk thing, that wasn't me. You said we were having a meeting Willow?"

"There's a new demon-lord, Deamora, in town," Willow explained.

"We're going out patrolling for minions while the others research," Buffy said taking charge.

"Couldn't I help research?" Spike asked.

"You, research?In what alternate reality are you living?" Xander asked."I mean glasses don't make you smarter, believe me I tried it."

"I could do it," Spike insisted."I was only a few months from graduation when I was turned.I would have been third in my class."

"Fagan's school for pick-pockets" Buffy asked sarcastically."Come on let's go patrol."

"Oxford," Spike replied, for the first time since he'd been cursed there was pride in his voice.

"Wow," Willow said, clearly impressed."You probably could help, or take over the Research Guru opening Giles left.Why didn't you tell us you were smart?"

"Look Spike," Buffy sighed."Whether or not you're good at research we're still the only ones with super-human strength, reflexes and healing.So we patrol."

Spike nodded, his lips pressed tightly together."I'm sorry, I didn't think," he said unhappily.Spike carefully removed his glasses, slipped them into their case and followed Buffy into the night.

"Okay, I tangled with one of these guys earlier," Buffy said."Found him in the Restfield cemetery, we'll start there."

"Alright," Spike agreed.

Buffy gave Spike a curious sideways glance as they walked."So what happened to 'I was born bad'?"

Spike looked away from her shyly."I lied.The demon was embarrassed by who I was.I hate what it became.I was a poet, not a good one, but still a poet."

"That's… not what I expected," Buffy said."So you asked Willow to curse you?"

"I had my soul then, the only possible choices were to keep it or to die," Spike replied firmly.

"Even though you know about the clause?" Buffy asked."Cause if this is just another attempt to get me to like you it's really moronic."

"Buffy!There!" Spike hissed, gesturing subtly to two furred ape-like demons.

"Time to remind people that this is my town!" Buffy whispered back fiercely.She slipped into the shadows.Spike watched her stalk the two demons.When she was close enough she launched herself into a spinning kick, knocking one of the pair to its knees.

"Now I know the tourist bureau works hard to get people to come to Sunnydale, but you aren't the type they were looking for," Buffy quipped.

Spike reluctantly approached the fight.He watched Buffy and the demon trade blows.

When the first demon recovered it's feet and prepared to launch an attack on the Slayer's unguarded back Spike took a deep unneeded breath and grabbed it by the shoulder."Leave her alone," he said.

The demon snarled and took a swing at Spike.The slender vampire dodged."That's all you've got?" he taunted skipping backward, leading the demon away from Buffy but never returning a blow.

Enraged by it's elusive opponent the demon's strikes became wild, easier to avoid.Spike grinned confidently and stepped backward missing the curb.

Seeing him stumble the demon snarled with feral pleasure and pounced on the blond vampire.

Crouching over Spike, pinning him to the ground with its weight, the demon rained blows down on the helpless vampire.

As pain suffused his body Spike smiled."Oh yes," he sighed.

A few seconds later Buffy kicked the demon solidly in the side, sending it rolling off Spike.When it climbed to its knees she kicked it again, in the jaw, flipping it onto it's back then slamming a stake through it's chest.

For a moment she watched the body then sighed."I hate it when they don't clean up after themselves, that's the one thing I really appreciate about vampires, no muss, no fuss," she commented off handedly before turning to Spike.

She offered him a hand up then in an angry voice demanded."What the hell were you thinking?Our job is to kill demons, not play punching bag for them."

"I don't like fighting," Spike replied pressing curiously against the bruise forming across his cheekbone until he gasped with pain.


	2. Hurt Me

Hurt Me

Hurt Me

** **

Xander groaned as the blonde vampire joined him at his table in the corner of the Bronze."Beat it Fangless," he said.

Spike peered curiously at him from behind his glasses."Why do you hate vampires so much," he asked."You married a former vengeance demon.After listening to a few of her stories I'd bet she's been responsible for as many deaths as I was."

"Spike, get out of here before I forget you're helpless and hurt you," Xander threatened.

"It's William and is it because of Jesse?" Spike pressed.

Xander shoved the smaller man roughly against the wall."Who told you about Jesse?" he demanded.

"That's it isn't it," Spike said."I read about him in Giles' diaries, how you killed your friend after he got turned.Your hating Angel and I has nothing to do with the people we killed, it's because we got another chance and Jesse didn't."

Xander punched Spike in the face.The metal frames of the glasses the vampire wore cut into the bridge of his nose and his cheek.

"Do it," Spike sighed, his body relaxing.

Xander glared at the vampire in disgust."Go find someone you can fight back against," he said stepping back from Spike."I don't know what kind of game you've got going, but I'm not playing."

Looking disappointed Spike walked off. Xander watched him join a pool game with a former jock Xander recognized from High School, Malcom.

Xander frowned when Spike made a pitiful showing in the first few games.When a serious pile of money appeared on the edge of the table Xander groaned.He watched in bemusement as Spike cleared the table on his first turn, making it transparently obvious that he'd set Malcom up.

Spike collected his winnings and on the way to the alley door made some comment that caused Malcom's face to flush an ugly shade of red.

"It's his own fault, I'm not getting involved," Xander thought as he watched Malcom follow Spike out."But what if Spike set him up, there could be other vampires out there."

Unhappily Xander checked his jacket pocket for a stake and followed the other two's example.

In the alley he found Spike on the ground, getting the stuffing kicked out of him.

Xander winced at the dull crack of ribs breaking and the next time Malcom drew back his leg to kick Spike, Xander grabbed the other man by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Take back your money and forget about him," Xander said with quiet determination.

"Harris," Malcom said with a sneer."What is he to you?Your little boyfriend?Is that how you suddenly got the balls to get in my way?"  
  


Xander sighed tiredly."Better than four years out of High School and the only thing that's changed about you is the legality of your ID."

"Funny Harris," Malcom growled."You'll be looking for your teeth for a week."

Xander slid to the side, easily evading Malcom's punch then used the former jock's momentum to shove him u against the wall and twist one arm behind his back to pin him there.

Malcom, cheek pressed to the dirty brick wall, struggled like a bug on a pin.Xander wondered at the change years of working construction and fighting demons while Malcom had been sitting at bar recounting his glory days had made in their relative positions.

Xander forced Malcom's arm just a little higher, until the other man was biting his lip in pain."Walk away," Xander told him, his voice calm and icy.

With that he released Malcom then turned and roughly pulled Spike to his feet.Xander hustled the second souled vampire in existence out to the road where Xander had parked.There Xander shoved Spike away from him.Glaring at the vampire, he demanded, "What do you think you were doing?"  
  


Spike took off his glasses and sighed at the broken glass and twisted frames before slipping them into his jacket."Why'd you have to interfere?" he asked.

"Because you're Willow's pet and she'd throw a fit if I let you get beat up.Get in the car Spike," Xander ordered.

"It's William," Spike protested by route, then he started laughing hysterically.

Xander opened the car door and pushed Spike inside, as he walked around to the driver's side he muttered angrily about curses, chips and fried brain cells.

Arriving at the house Xander still thought of as Buffy's, even though Willow and Tara had also lived there ever since the year Buffy had been dead, Xander parked the car and towed Spike to the door.

Willow just stared at Xander and Spike in consternation when she opened the door.

"Your insane vampire was picking fights with humans," Xander growled."I'm going to be late to meet Anh because of having to take care of him."

With that he gave Spike one last shove toward Willow then turned and stomped back to his car.


	3. Poetry

Poetry

Poetry

** **

Willow sighed; Spike was sitting curled in the corner of the couch, sulking because she'd healed his cuts and bruises.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Spike pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it at her.Willow picked it up, smoothed it out and began reading."This is really good, kinda dark, but good" she said a few minutes later."Did you write it?"

Spike laughed, but Willow could see tears shining in his eyes."No, William the Bloody Awful Poet did not write that.Spike wrote it."

"Okay," Willow said in a tone reserved for dealing with crazies.

Spike closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly."Before I couldn't write, I only devalued the paper by putting pen to it.But you learn something about emotions and words in better than a century of existing.I tried to pretend Spike and William were different people.That I wasn't responsible for what the demon had done, because it wasn't me.But it infects everything I am.There is no separate Spike and William, there's only me, and all those things I remember… I did them.The demon is still me, I can't keep him out."

"Is that why your getting yourself hurt?" Willow asked.

"Not at first, at first I was proud of not fighting back.Proved I was William, not Spike, that's what I thought.It was a lie.I'm still Spike, I'll always be Spike.He needs to be punished.His crimes were against humans so…" Spike grinned weirdly."They're punishing him… me, for existing.They just don't know it."

"But you weren't responsible, well… your soul wasn't anyways, it wasn't there," Willow said."And you can use the demon to help, like Angel does, but not if you're all messed up."

Spike plucked the poem out of Willow's hands and read it again."Do you know what I would have given to be able to write like this when I was human?" he asked.

Willow waited quietly for him to continue.

"A lot," Spike said."But no where near as much as it actually cost."

"Ahhh, Buffy, could you leave the shades down?" Willow asked."I kind of put Spike up in the basement last night."

"Fine, whatever," Buffy sighed."Just have him gone at sundown."

"I was thinking about making it a long term arrangement," Willow said hesitantly.At the look on Buffy's face she rushed on."Why not?He's depressed.The soul thing is hitting him harder than ever.I'm worried he's going to really hurt himself if things keep going the way they have been.If he's spending the days here we can keep a better eye on him.Plus I think it will be good for him to be around friends more.And… And I'd think you'd be the first person to want to help him, because of, you know… Angel."

"How does Angel have anything to do with Spike?" Buffy demanded.

"Because Angel had to go through all this too.That's what he said," Willow began."Only he had to do it on his own.It makes me feel kind of guilty, which doesn't make any sense, cause hello, my grandparents weren't even born a hundred years ago and only one great grandparent, who was three when Angel got cursed, so me doing anything back then, not really an option.But still someone should have helped Angel and a hundred years from now I don't want some other witch sitting around thinking, 'Gee why didn't anyone help Spike when he needed it.They must have all been totally heartless back then'."

"Laying it on a little thick Wills?" Buffy asked.Then she relented."He can stay.Just don't expect me to be all proactive about this.Involvement with one souled vampire was my limit, okay.Fate doesn't like vampires and vampire slayers getting fluffy feeling for each other, I'm not about to tick it off again.I don't need anymore heartbreak."

"You didn't hear?" Willow asked."Spike's soul is permanent.Angel got both their curses fixed."

"Look, that isn't the point," Buffy replied."It's not like I'm interested in getting groiny with Spike anyway, I just meant…"

"Meant what?" Willow asked when Buffy trailed off into silence."Cause it sounds like you've thought about exactly that."


	4. Blood Drenched

Blood Drenched

Blood Drenched

** **

"Effulgent isn't a real word," Dawn complained when Spike stole her gentle.

"'Course it is Dawnie," Spike replied."Look it up if you don't believe me."

"Don't think I won't," Dawn threatened."And if it's not in the dictionary you loose your turn, I don't care if it would have been in there a century ago."

As Dawn reached for the dictionary the Summers' large picture window shattered, spraying the room with shards of glass.Spike jumped to his feet, overturning the coffee table and sending the anagram tiles to join the glass on the floor.He hauled Dawn up and gave her a shove toward the stairs as two demons invaded the room.A third appeared at the head of the stairs cutting off their retreat.

Dawn broke for the kitchen only to be grabbed by one of the demons.Laughing hideously it slung the terrified girl over its shoulder and turned to leave.

Spike froze for a moment then, for the first time in months, for the first time since being cursed, his features changed.The handsome human seeming gave way to the demon beneath.

Spike tossed the demon from the stairs into the one that had Dawn.Then he pulled Dawn from the tangle and pushed her behind him protectively.Snatching up a floor lamp as a weapon he twirled it like a quarterstaff.Spike bashed in one demon's head with the weighted base then jabbed the pointed cap into the eye of a second.

The last demon caught the pole before Spike could turn it one him and tore it from the vampire's grasp.As the lamp went flying into the wall knocking several pictures down, Spike kicked the demon in the gut.When it doubled over he grabbed it's head and twisted sharply, breaking it's neck.

The second demon, blood pouring down its face from its ruined eye socket tackled Spike.

Together they rolled across the floor, clawing and biting at each other.Working on instinct Spike's fangs found the other demon's jugular and tore it out.As its blood gushed over Spike the demon died.

"You alright, Nibblet?" Spike asked.Dawn nodded then Spike turned to look over the carnage he'd created.

Spike swallowed sharply at the sight of the first demon's brains running out of its cracked skull and hurriedly covered his mouth only to realize his hands were slick with blood.

Moving inhumanly fast Spike ran into the kitchen. 

"Spike, are you hurt?" Dawn asked worriedly, rushing after him.

She found him leaning over the sink, clutching the rim with shaking hands as he vomited.

"Spike?" Dawn asked her voice wavering.

Spike collapsed to his knees, leaning his head against the cabinet, his whole body beginning to shake.

Dawn quickly dialed Buffy's pager number then, holding the phone in her lap she crouched on the floor beside Spike.

A few minutes later the phone rang.Dawn answered it before the first tone was finished."Buffy?" she cried.

"I'm on my way Dawnie," Buffy said."Ten minutes, okay?"

"Demons attacked the house," Dawn babbled."Spike killed them, he saved me, but now there's something wrong with him."

"Just hang on, I'm coming," Buffy promised hanging up.


	5. Shock

Shock

Shock

** **

"What would they want with Dawn now?" Buffy demanded angrily.

Tara glanced nervously at the floor."Power," she said."The magic the monks used to disguise her slipped; like the magic that kept people from remembering that Ben and Glory were the same.Now, if you know what to look for you can see the raw power of the Key in Dawn."

"Fix it," Buffy ordered."We can't have every two-bit power seeker coming after Dawn.I won't have it."

Willow came downstairs, her front was splotched with blood and drenched with water but she looked relieved."Spike was just in shock," she said."I got the blood off him, not much of it was his actually.I think he's doing a bit better now.He was still feeling shaky and said he was cold.I didn't think vampires could feel cold, but anyway I left in the bathroom, it's like a sauna up there."

"He's going to be okay?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"He'll be fine Dawnie," Willow promised."He's just real conflicted about violence these days.I think he was pretty much a pacifist before he was turned and this fight was on the gory side."

"Thank the goddess for magic," Tara sighed, "We'd never have gotten the blood and other stuff out of the carpet without it."

"Or fixed the window," Buffy added."I don't make enough to cover that kind of thing, not even with you two renting.Do you two think you could whip-up something to make Dawn appear totally not-keyish or should we be calling Giles?"

"We'll work on it," Tara promised.

"Thanks," Buffy said."Dawn it's late and a school night…"

"Yeah, yeah, not like I really feel like going out after what happened," Dawn said heading toward her room.

"Good night," Buffy replied."Spike's not naked is he?" she asked Willow.

"No, why?"

"I should check up on him, tell him how much I appreciate him protecting Dawn," Buffy said.

"I think it would make him feel a lot better to hear that from you," Willow confirmed.

Buffy nodded then went up-stairs and tapped lightly on the bathroom door."Will," she called.When he didn't answer she hesitantly opened the door.

Spike was huddled in the corner beside the bathtub, staring fixedly into the steam rising from the faucet.His shirt lay in a ball in the sink, staining the porcelain red with blood.Every towel in the room was wrapped around his shoulders and he was still shaking like a leaf.The warm moisture in the room caused his sandy blond hair to curl tightly.His eyes were dilated until only a thin rim of blue remained.Despite the pointlessness of the reflex he was repeatedly taking quick, shallow breaths.

Buffy sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders."You saved Dawn," she said."Thank you so much, Will."

"T-there was blood everywhere," Spike stammered."A-all over me.I-I killed them… A-and when I fought… I-it felt the same… I-it should have felt different with m-my soul.It d-didn't… W-what's wrong w-with me?"

"They attacked you and Dawn," Buffy said."You defended Dawn.I would have done the same if I'd been there."

Spike nodded once then leaned into Buffy.She wrapped her other arm around him and kissed the top of his head."You did a good thing Will, I swear."


	6. Status Update

Status Update

Status Update

** **

"You're patrolling with Buffy again, that's good… Is that good?" Willow asked.

At Buffy's name Spike's eyes filled with something close to awe, but he only shrugged."I watch her back," he said."Proud to do it… Sometimes the demon gets too close to the surface and I enjoy the violence too much.That's not so good.I'm always afraid I won't be able to push it back down."

"It isn't because of the demon," Willow replied."Remember me going General Custard on the vengeance spirits right after you got the chip?Remember what you said, about violence then.It's just adrenaline, and it gets to humans too."

"I don't put much stock in what I thought back then," Spike said. "I was evil."

"You were also right more often than not," Willow replied.

Buffy breezed through the front door."Hey, Will, there's a new dance club opening tonight, you want to come check it out with me?"

"Sure!" both Spike and Willow replied.

Buffy looked slightly putout."Uh Willow, of course you and Tara are welcome.Why don't you call Xander and Anya too?We'll make it a Scooby's night," she said.

Willow looked from Buffy to Spike then back to Buffy and suppressed a giggle."You're sure you want all of us along?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Buffy replied smiling fakily."We really sent Deamora reeling last night we need to celebrate that.Will… Meaning Spike, why don't you wear your jeans and a tee, you'll fit in better than if you wear that Giles Jr. stuff."

Looking like he was on the verge of blushing, Spike ducked his head and went to change.

"You like him!" Willow grinned.

"I do not," Buffy protested weakly."Go call Xander why don't you?Tell them to meet us there; it's a few blocks north of the Bronze.Sort of a grow-up version of our old hang-out and close enough that Dawn could get to me in a few minutes if anything happens, but with the added advantage of her not complaining that I'm keeping tabs on her."

"So Dawn is Bronzing it tonight?" Willow asked."That brings back memories."

"She's going to study with Marley for a few hours, have dinner with her friend then meet a group at the Bronze.I'm in charge of the ride home for tonight.I've got most of her friends' parents convinced that Sunnydale is not a nice place after dark, so we take turns driving them."

"You're doing a great job as her guardian," Willow assured Buffy quietly.

"Thanks," Buffy said heading for the stairs."I'm just going to shower and change.Is Tara upstairs?I'll let her in on the plan."

"You're getting dressed up?" Willow asked mischievously."You really do like Spike."

"Oh put a sock in it!" Buffy muttered.

"It's about time," Willow said to herself as Buffy disappeared upstairs."It's been better than two years since Riley left, and I'm not even counting the time she was dead.It's been way too long since Buffy's even looked at a guy."


	7. Moonlight

Moonlight

Moonlight

** **

Buffy leaned her head against Spike's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool feel of his body against hers on the crowded dance floor.Gently she freed her right hand from Spike's and brought it to rest on his chest.

For a moment Spike's steps faltered then he cautiously placed his unoccupied hand on her waist and picked up the rhythm of the music again.For once he was glad he didn't need to breathe, because he'd been holding his breath for hours, afraid that this wasn't real; that Buffy would disappear from his arms like an apparition at any moment.Instead she only cuddled closer.

When the song ended Buffy checked her watch."Drat, it's time for all good little teenagers to be heading home," she sighed."Didn't we just get here?"

She took Spike's hand and led him off the dance floor."Xander would you mind giving Dawn and her friends a ride home?" Buffy asked."That way Will and I could walk, get a quick patrol in tonight."

"No problemo Buffster," Xander replied.

"Thanks," Buffy said.

"It's quiet tonight," Buffy commented happily."Deamora and minions all hiding with their tails between their legs, not even a single vampire on the prowl… Not that there have been that many vamps around since high school."

"No surprise there," Spike replied off-handedly."Not with Angel living in LA."

"Now that was a non-sequitar," Buffy said.

"I'd estimate that eighty percent of vampires that come to the Hellmouth pass through LA on the way," Spike explained."Only with Angel living there they're more likely to pass on than pass through.Why'd you think he moved there?Because he liked the name?"

Buffy sighed then frowned slightly."I don't want to talk about Angel," She pouted."It's a bright moon lit night, not a monster in sight… It's romantic.Just for tonight I wanna pretend I'm just a normal girl out for a walk in the moonlight with a really cute guy, okay?"

Spike's jaw dropped open."Ah… okay… um yes…" Nervously he offered Buffy his arm and she looped hers through it.


	8. Substitute

Substitute

Substitute

** **

Willow and Tara moved about the kitchen, smoothly trading places and handing things to one another.Tara hummed along to the radio as they fixed breakfast.

Their easy synchronicity was broken when the basement door opened and slammed shut.Buffy darted down the hall and up the stairs without even a good morning for the two witches.

"Were those the same cloths she was wearing last night?" Tara asked.

"Yep," Willow confirmed happily.Buffy's finally back in the dating game."

Half an hour later Buffy came back downstairs dressed for work.

"So…" Willow began.

Buffy blushed bright red."I've got things waiting at work, can't waste time talking," she said grabbing up a bagel and escaping out the back door.

"That was highly informative," Tara commented.

"They had sex," Willow announced."I wonder if I should get another Orb of Thusala, just in case Angel was wrong about the curse being fixed for Spike too."

"I really don't think Angel would be wrong about something like that," Tara commented."Not given what you've told me."

A few hours later Spike emerged from the basement and slumped into a chair in the kitchen.

"So, tell me all about it," Willow demanded leaning over the back of his chair."We saw where Buffy spent the night."

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Spike asked Tara.

"Come on," Willow pestered."You and Buffy tested out the new and improved version of the curse last night.Are you two going steady now, or just seeing each other?"

"The curse wasn't in any danger of breaking," Spike said unhappily.

"Oh," Willow sounded disappointed."Did you guys just talk all night or something?Cause that'd be good too.Better than good really, because communication is the basis any healthy relationship."

"We had sex," Spike said."But the part where she said the wrong name made it something other than perfect.I am so sick of being his stand-in!"

"That really sucks," Dawn said coming in with the mail. "We all got matching letters."

"Dawnie!" Spike exclaimed in consternation.

"What?Everyone at school says it," Dawn replied."It's not like I'm swearing in British, so you don't have to get all guilty or anything.I can get plenty corrupted without any help from you."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Spike asked.

"Parent-teacher day," Dawn shrugged dealing out the heavy cream-colored envelopes.

"So Buffy's still missing Riley, even after all this time" Willow asked Spike sympathetically.

Spike stared at her in disbelief."Try a name a little closer to the beginning of the alphabet," he said.

"Angel," Willow sighed."She should have told him she was back among the living."

"That's weird, Buffy didn't get a letter," Dawn commented.

Willow opened hers, "Oh my goddess, Cordelia's getting married… to the Grooselog."


	9. Hearing It

Hearing It

Hearing It

** **

"I just don't see why everyone was so upset," Anya announced and Buffy paused on the other side of the kitchen door, wondering if she were in the mood for another of Anya's unique situations.Buffy was already sure sex was somehow involved in this.

"I offered to let them join us," Anya continued."I mean our clothes were already mostly off before we realized they were sleeping there and having to get dressed again and go look for another room really breaks the mood.Do you think they said no because I'm pregnant?"

"No," Xander said."I'm sure that was the last thing on their minds."

Buffy opened the door and walked in."What did you two do?Try to borrow the bridal suit?"

"Oh no, the room we found was being used by Angel and Fred," Angel relied without guile.

"Oh…" Buffy said sounding more than a little off.

"He shouldn't have slept with her," Dawn interjected angrily."I told him he shouldn't be with her that very day and he still slept with her!"

"Dawn, enough," Spike ordered.

"We don't actually know if they're having sex or not," Willow told Buffy, trying to sound comforting."They could have just been sleeping together, literally sleeping I mean."

"Of course they're having sex," Anya said."They would have been given separate rooms if they weren't involved.It was a castle; that means lots of rooms.It isn't like they needed people to double up to save space."

"Thank you Anh," Xander said."That was exactly the right thing to say."

"You're being sarcastic," Anya said frowning."I don't like it when you do that."

"I'm sorry Anh, but please don't try to help," Xander requested.

Buffy smiled weakly."He's happy, that's what I wanted.That's why I didn't tell him I was back.This is a good thing, I'm glad to hear it… I'll talk to you guys later okay?"

The rest of the Scoobies looked after Buffy's retreating form unhappily.

"I'm going to fix this," Spike said firmly."Do what she should of done two years ago.Xander give me you car keys."

"What?No!Why?" Xander exclaimed.

"I'll just hot wire it if you don't hand 'em over," Spike said simply.

"You're going back to LA," Willow realized."To tell Angel.Will, you didn't have a soul when Buffy first came back remember?She didn't trust you then, she had you swear a magic oath not to tell.You can't break that promise without consequences, you know that."

Spike smiled."She made me swear on my hope of ever getting rid of the chip.I'm not the same person who swore that.I'll keep the chip if it means she's happy.The chip's just not that important to me anymore."


	10. To be continued...

"A New Beginning" will be concluded in "Divided Heart" which I'm posting as an "Angel" story

"A New Beginning" will be concluded in "Divided Heart" which I'm posting as an "Angel" story.

Kizmet


End file.
